<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>X-Men Todd Meets Mystique's Son by Diary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426904">X-Men Todd Meets Mystique's Son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary'>Diary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [99]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men Evolution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Conversations, Double Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Double Drabble. AU. Role Reversal featuring Toad and Kurt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [99]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>X-Men Todd Meets Mystique's Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">At the neutral meeting place, Todd studies the newest member of the brotherhood. “I’m guessing you’re the son we’ve been hearing about for so long, yo. I'm Todd Tolansky. What’s your name, fuzzball?”</p>
<p class="western">The other boy scoffs. “I’m Kurt. My mother and Magneto will defeat your professor.”</p>
<p class="western">“Dawg, you’re literally blue. What all d’ya think you can do from the shadows?”</p>
<p class="western">“More than a smelly toad like you, that’s for sure. What do you think you can even do out in the open?”</p>
<p class="western">“Save people from the likes of you.”</p>
<p class="western">“I’m from Germany. Humans want to do the same to us that was done to so many during the Third Reich.”</p>
<p class="western">“Really, I couldn’t tell from yer accent,” is the dry reply. “Look, I know I ain’t gonna change your mind, and you won’t change mine, yo. Truce until we hav’ta fight for real?”</p>
<p class="western">Giving him a suspicious look, Kurt finally agrees, “Truce.”</p>
<p class="western">There’s a stretch of silence.</p>
<p class="western">“Why do you fight with Professor Xavier?”</p>
<p class="western">“Because, my mama was human, yo. He found me after she died, helped me understand what I am, and helped me see that most humans were just like her. Also helped me not be afraid.”</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>